Of Cereal and Winged Shoes
by Ninja1234
Summary: A collection of one-shots starring our favorite daughter of Demeter and son of Hermes. Written for kitty132383's 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge. Chapter Four: Morning. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE DEMETER CABIN AT SEVEN IN THE MORNING!" "Patience, my deranged screaming flower."
1. Pride

**Hi! Ninja1234 is back!**

**I joined kitty132383's 100 Drabbles Challenge with the pairing Travis/Katie. So, here's the first chapter.**

**Oh, and this one's all dialogue.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO!**

* * *

"Hey, Katie-Cat!"

"What do you want, you goober?"

"I need some help."

"Help? On what?"

"Homework."

"Homework."

"Yeah."

"You're a year-rounder. You don't have any homework."

"Chiron said that it was time for 'my cranium to absorb factoids other than how to get caught gallivanting,' whatever that means."

"I can see why."

"What does 'gallivanting' mean?"

"It's-"

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

"..."

"So, will you help me?"

"Why?"

"Because you should."

"Why don't you go bother Annabeth?"

"She's in Cabin Three. With Percy. _Alone_."

"Enough said."

"So, please?"

"How about your half-sister, Hero? She's pretty smart."

"She's off terrorizing the little children with Nico."

"Oh."

"Can I at least ask you a question?"

"No."

"Why are groups of lions called prides?"

"What?"

"In the textbook, it said, 'groups of lions are called prides.' Why?"

"Because. They just are."

"But, of all words, why 'pride?' Why not 'herd' or gaggle' or, I don't know, 'eggplant' or something?"

"An eggplant of lions."

"It sounded better in my head."

"Very professional."

"But why 'pride?'"

"That's what the biologists decided to call it, so we listen to them."

"But don't biologists mix up chemicals to make them explode?"

"That's _biochemists_, doofus."

"Oh."

"Oh my gods..."

"Was Christopher Columbus an explorer, a jazz musician, or a Broadway showgirl?"

"What?"

"It's the second question on the sheet? Who _is _Christoff Column or whatever-his-name-is anyway?"

"_Christoff Column_?"

"I'm going to guess that he was a showgirl. I mean, boys can be showgirls, right?"

"Just leave, Stoll."

* * *

**I mentioned my OC in there. Her name's Hero, and she's Travis's half-sister. Should I bring her in in following chapters?**

**Review!**


	2. Unprofessional

**Hi!**

**I finally wrote Chapter 2! FINALLY!**

**So I guess that I should just move on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Or Travis. Or Katie.**

* * *

"Dearest Mother and Uncle Zeus- I have a great many things to ask you, but I hope that somehow, you will come through. Please let my honeysuckle live even though I haven't been able to water it for weeks. But that was because _someone_ decided to steal my watering can. Oh, and Hermes, keep your devil child away from me. Preferably in another country on another continent. I heard that Antarctic penguins are especially friendly this time of year. But just keep Travis Stoll _away_. From me. And everyone else. No offense. Thank you in advance."

"You called?"

"What the- Stoll? How'd you get through the window?"

"Just swung through."

"It was dead-bolted."

"Oh."

"Were you- listening?"

"Not really."

"Oh. Good."

"I did hear you say 'devil' and 'Stoll.'"

"..."

"You're right. I am a devil."

"Um... you weren't supposed to agree with me."

"A _handsome _devil."

"..."

"It's true!"

"Sure."

"Aw, c'mon. Admit it. You can't resist _this_."

"What are you- Ew! Oh my gods, pull your shirt back on! I'm going to scream! Gross!"

"You know you love me."

"When pigs fly."

"But pigs do fly."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. Ever heard of Piggy the Piggicornus?"

"Piggy the _what_?"

"Piggicornus. You know, pig-unicorn-pegasus? Piggicornus?"

"No."

"We have one in Cabin Eleven. I'll show it to you if you want. It's big and pink with feathery wings and a gigantic-"

"That's enough, Stoll."

"-horn. A gigantic horn. Why? What did you think I was going to say?"

"Er..."

"Real professional, Katie-cat. Real professional."

"Shut up or I'll make you."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Pizza

**HI! Here's Chapter 3: Pizza.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, I don't own PJO.**

* * *

"What are you _doing_, Stoll?"

"What? It's called sitting."

"Excuse me?"

"Sitting. You know, when a person bends their knees like this and slowly descends to rest on a platform on their-"

"I know what it means! But what are you doing at _my _table?"

"I'm Travis freaking Stoll. I do whatever I want. And the ladies can't help but look."

"Last I checked, you were Travis freaking Stoll, the clumsy water buffalo whose only female attention is from his sisters when they hang him upside down and take pictures of his underwear."

"Way to burst my bubble. I'm _so _deeply offended."

"Just go away. Like, now. Right. Now."

"Is that a new shirt?"

"It's orange, says Camp Half Blood on it, and is covered with stains and scratches. Do you think it's new?"

"Ooh, we're having pizza today. I'll take five slices, please!"

"You can say 'please?'"

"I'm a gentleman. What do you think? Whoa, those are _huge_!"

"Will you shut up? People are staring."

"No vegetables. Just the meat. I'm a growing boy."

"Travis..."

"The pieces should be bigger."

"The Aphrodite kids are looking over... They're giggling... I don't like the look on Silena's face... What- OH MY GODS, she has a camera!"

"No, it's all supposed to be stacked up on _one _plate! What kind of dryad waitress are you?"

"The entire camp is listening..."

"No! There's not enough cheese! Katie, can you explain to this horrible nymph that as a teenaged boy, I have specific dietary needs that must be-"

"Get the Hades away from the Demeter table, Stoll!"

* * *

**Reviews, please! I mean, seriously, six reviews? How about at least ten?**


	4. Morning

**I'm back!**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in SUCH A LONG TIME. Lacking ideas. Again. But I managed to type this up.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Rick Riordan, PLEASE give me PJO!**

**Riordan: Uh, no.**

**Me: At least Nico?**

**Riordan: ...Maybe.**

**Me: YES!**

* * *

"Good morning!"

"Wh- Oh, it's just you, Stoll. Where- wait..."

"Well?"

"Stoll... WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING IN THE DEMETER CABIN AT SEVEN IN THE MORNING?!"

"And it clicks."

"What the- leave! LEAVE RIGHT NOW!"

"A little cranky this morning, aren't you, Katie-Flower?"

"Shut your trap and GO!"

"Is it your time of month?"

"YOU DO NOT JOKE ABOUT THAT SORT OF THING!"

"_Tsk, tsk. _Have you not learned about controlling your temper?"

"Have you not learned about the consequences of triggering it?"

"Now, now, Katherine, don't be a grouchy-puss. Just close your eyes and count to ten."

"Wha-"

"Do it."

"But-"

"Seriously."

"Oh my gods... One. Two. Three. Four. Five."

"You're not closing your eyes."

"Hades... Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten."

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Yes, it was."

"Don't you feel so much better? Like you could stop screaming like a hyped-up chipmunk on sugar for a change?"

"Nope."

"C'mon, you've gotta feel something."

"I feel immense, frustration, irritation, and exasperation towards the devil that disturbed the harmonious quiet of the Demeter Cabin at SEVEN IN THE MORNING!"

"It's six, actually."

"Whatever."

"But the whole counting thing is supposed to calm you down! I read about it on a very reliable website."

"What website?"

"Wiki Answers."

"Oh my gods-"

"I typed in 'How do you calm a deranged screaming flower?' and it gave me the counting method. Wasn't I accurate?"

"Very. Now leave."

"Patience, my deranged screaming flower."

"This _deranged screaming flower _is about to BEAT THE TAR OUT OF YOU AND KICK YOUR BUTT INTO NEXT MONTH IF YOU DON'T SKEDADDLE FROM HER CABIN THIS INSTANT!"

"Goodbye, my deranged screaming flower!"

"STOLL!"

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
